Winston and Frankie
by OstrichLover22
Summary: Winston and Frankie kissed. Miles is on the hunt to find out which older guy kissed his sister. Will Miles find out that it was Winston? Miles and Maya are dating in this story. This is how I think it should have went.
1. Chapter 1

….

It all happened yesterday in the pool.

_Frankie comes out in a Bikini and Winston falls into the pool. She dives in to help him. They kiss._

_"We can't tell Miles!"_

…..

And so, they didn't. Winston's nickname is Chewy. Winston's Best friend is Miles. The problem is Frankie is Miles' little sister.

…

"Hey, Winston, can you help me?!" Miles sounded furious.

"..Uh…What with?"

"Somebody kissed my little sister!"

Winston got really nervous. He looked at Frankie. She gave him a nervous smile.

"…And…."

"Help me find out who!"

"..Uh…I-I really don't think I am the right guy for the job…"

"Dude, you're my best friend, who else would be the right guy?"

"Oh boy…." He mumbled.

….

Chapter 1: Finding the Guy

….

When Miles left, Frankie walked up to Winston.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry, we just wont find the guy, unless he finds out it was me….oh God, he's gonna find out it was me."

"No, he won't. And that's not why I am sorry."

"..Oh…well..why are you sorry?"

"I have bronchitis."

…

As he and Miles are walking down the hallway, Miles points out random guys and says "What about him…no, that's not him." Until Winston started coughing and left Miles.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No. I'm fine, Miles." (Cough! Cough!)

Winston went to class. On the way out, he was stopped by Tristan.

"How is Miles doing with looking for the older guy who kissed Frankie?"

"Fine."

"Did he find him yet?"

"No, I don't think so." (Cough! Cough!)

"Oh my God! You kissed her!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!"

"What's the big deal? It was only a kiss. Just tell Miles. He won't care…WAIT A MINUTE! YOU LIKE HER!"

"Shhh! Be quiet! Yes, okay, yes. I like her. That is why you can't tell him."

"Okay, okay. But you should."

"I know. Just….not now…okay?"

"Fine." He sighed.

Miles came around the corner.

"Hey, I have asked almost everybody and they all said that they aren't the one who kissed Frankie."

"Oh," said Winston. (Cough!)

"I haven't asked you, though."

"Wait! What?!"

"Relax, Winston, I'm just kidding. You would never kiss my sister."

"..Ha ha…yeah…"

"Well, Tristan, who do you think it is?"

"I would ask Winston, I think he knows. Bye." Tristan leaves.

"Who is it?!"

"Uhh…that guy!"

Winston pointed to a guy walking in the hall. Miles took off after him.

Winston decided to text Frankie.

…..

_I'm sick and if Miles finds out, I'll be dead, too._

_…_

_I said I was sorry. :( _

_…_

_I know. It's not your fault. _

_…_

_Does he think it is you?_

_…_

_Idk. Right now he is after some kid. I said it was him._

_…_

_Hahaha :) _

_…_

_Bye_

_…_

_Bye Chewy 3 _

_…_

"Winston, that wasn't him!"

"Sorry." (Cough! Cough! Cough!)

"Winston, are you sure you aren't sick?"

"I'm fine. I-It's just…I have a cold."

"You should go to the nurse."

"No. I told you I am fine."

"I gotta go to class. Go to the nurse!"

"Fine!"

Winston went to the nurse.

"Oh, sweetie, I you have bronchitis."

"I thought so."

"You should go home."

"I can't!"

"Oh..okay. I strongly recommend it, though. Do you know who else has bronchitis…Frankie Hollingsworth. Do you know her?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

"But…" Before the nurse could finish her sentence, he ran out the door.

…

Well, what did you think? Tell Me!

XoX

OstrichLover22


	2. Frankie is Back and Winston is Suffering

"You're back in school?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah," said Frankie, "Bye."

.…

"Chewy!" She ran and hugged him.

"Frankie, we can't just do that anytime."

"I know, but I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you healthy, now?"

"Yep."

"Then I cant kiss you."

"Oh! You're right. You have bronchitis, now. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"You should be at home."

"No, that would look suspicious."

"But, I think you should be resting."

"I'm fine, Frankie."

She hugs him. "I'm so sorry….."

"It's fine." (Cough!)

They were still hugging, when Drew came over.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were going out."

They quickly pulled apart.

"No! We are not going out. No."

"No. We aren't. Really. No."

Drew smiled. "Oh. Okay."

He walked off. Then, he turned around and yelled "Lovers!" and laughed, walking down the hall.

"Oh boy. You don't think he would…say anything, do you?"

"No, Frankie. He was just kidding, but we really should be more careful."

"Yeah. Miles can't find out."

"Bye, Frankie."

"Bye." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks off.

Winston started coughing and then Maya walked over to him.

"Hey, Winston, have you seen Miles? Oh my, are you okay."

"No. And I'm fine."

He walked off, still coughing.

He was walking when he ran into Tristan.

"I feel terrible."

"Winston, you do have bronchitis, remember."

"I know…"

"Well, did you tell Miles yet? About you and Frankie."

"No and you can't tell him either!" (Cough!)

"Tell who what?" Miles came from around the corner.

"Oh," Winston said, "Just that we don't know who kissed Frankie. (Cough!)

Tristan walked off. Miles looked at Winston with concern.

"What did the nurse say?"

"Just a cold." Winston said.

"I just wanted to know if you have seen Maya."

"Yeah. She asked me where you were earlier. She was headed towards the gym."

"Okay. Thanks." With that, he headed off towards the gym.

Winston wanted to be with Frankie. He decided to text her.

….

_I miss you /3_

_…_

_I miss you, too. Meet me by my locker. 5 mins_

_…_

_k_

_…_

He walked to Frankie's locker. She looked very happy to see him. Then, she cried.

"Woah. What's wrong?"

"Zoey is telling people that there really was no older guy. She is saying that I lied about it."

"Oh. You know I would say it was me if I could."

"Yeah," she sniffled, "I know."

He hugged her. She cried even more. "I'm just so tired of not being able to tell anybody."

"I know."

"I thought she was my friend." They were still hugging when Maya came around the corner.

"Oh." Maya said, looking confused.

"No, it's…it's not what you think…..!"

"What I think is that Frankie was crying so you comforted her. Aww! Who knew you were so sweet, Winston."

They were still hugging. Apparently Miles was with Maya because he came around the corner just as they were going to pull apart.

"What's going on here!"

"What?! No! I mean…" Winston looked scared.

"Relax! I was just kidding. I totally heard the whole thing, So-Sweet Winston."

"Shut up!"

Maya looked back at Frankie.

"What's wrong, Frankie?"

She let go of Winston. "Thanks, Chewy."

"Hold on!" called Maya. "Chewy?"

Miles just laughed. "Really, Frankie."

"What?"

"You still call him Chewy?" He laughed.

Maya looked confused, so Winston explained.

"When we were little, Frankie used to call me Chewy, because my last name is Chu."

Frankie smiled when Winston laughed.

"Now, back to the problem.." Maya started.

"Yeah. What's wrong Frankie," said Miles.

Winston mumbled, "Zoe."

"What? Zoe!" Maya yelled. "What did she do!"

"Well," Frankie sniffled, "Zoe said that I really didn't kiss an older guy, and that I lied about the whole thing."

"Oh, Frankie." Maya pulled her into a hug.

"Frankie, just tell me who you kissed and then nobody will believe Zoe."

"I can't!" Frankie ran off down the hallway.

Miles was going to go after her but Winston stopped him.

"I'll (Cough!) do it."

Winston ran down the hallway after Frankie.

"Frankie! Frankie, wait! It's me!"

She stopped and turned around. She kissed him on the lips.

"Frankie! I'm sick!"

"I know. I don't care. I want to kiss you all the time!"

"Frankie….."

"I know! Miles can't find out! Nobody can find out! That isn't what I want!"

"That isn't what I want."

She kissed him on the lips and ran off angrily. "Goodbye, Winston."

This hurt him even more because she only called him Chewy. Calling him Winston made him want to cry.

Miles showed up and looked at Winston.

"What happened?!"

"I…I think she…I think she hates me." Winston said.

"What? No way! What makes you think that?"

"She called me Winston."

"So what! I'm sure she will get over it."

Frankie ran to the bathrooms and sat against the wall. She just cried. She wanted to tell everyone. She couldn't.

...….

Oh my God. I called him Winston. He probably thinks that I hate him. I have to find him. I have to tell him that I'm sorry.

...

What did you think? REVIEW!

XoX

OstrichLover22 :P 3


	3. Chapter 3: Apologies and Romance

She got up from the floor and walked out into the hall. There was Zoe and some other popular kids.

"Hey, Frankie, why are you crying? Do you feel bad about lying to everybody?"

"Shut up!" Winston called from his locker. He was standing next to Miles and Maya.

"What? You are defending the little liar."

"She's not lying!"

"Oh. And how would you know?"

"I believe her!"

"So do I!" Maya yelled.

"Me too! Why else would I be hunting down the guy who kissed her!"

"You don't need to hunt him down!" Frankie yelled at Miles.

"Why?" Zoe said. "Because you are lying?!"

"Shut up!" Winston yelled. "I know she isn't a liar!"

"Oh and how do you know that!?"

Winston ran over to Frankie, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. In front of everybody. In front of Miles. In front of Zoe. In front of Maya.

When he pulled away, everybody looked shocked. Miles thought that Winston did that so Frankie wouldn't look like a liar. When he explained it to Maya she looked at Winston with admiration.

Miles walked over and whispered "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For pretending that you were the one who kissed Frankie."

"…uh..yeah."

Frankie heard this and looked at Winston. He shrugged. She smiled. She mouthed the words 'Thank You'. He smiled. He asked if he could talk to her alone for a minute. Miles and Maya were holding hands and they left.

"I'm sorry that we can't tell anyone, Frankie."

"I'm sorry for calling you Winston, Chewy."

They hugged until he started coughing and she looked at him, concerned.

"You should really be taking medicine."

"I'm fine."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to go home. Miles came back for Winston and said "So, I still didn't find out who really kissed my sister. Wanna help me find him?"

"No thanks, I think I will go home now (Cough!), I don't feel so good."

"Thanks for kissing my sister….uh…..not like….you know what I meant!"

Winston laughed and then started coughing again.

.….….

Do you like the story? Tell me what you think! That means review! (New chapter really soon.)

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?

...….


	4. Chapter 4: I Think I Love You

"Chewy, Miles is getting angry because he can't find out who I kissed."  
"I know. I think he has almost asked the whole school."  
They were in the pool. Miles went to get Maya.  
"We have some good memories in here."  
"Frankie, I think Miles is back!"  
She swims over to him and kisses him and then she hears Miles coming.  
Winston just looks happy.  
"Hey, Frankie." Maya said. "What's up, Winston?"  
"N-nothing." Winston said.  
"Hi Maya."  
Frankie got out of the pool to go over by Maya. Miles was in the house. Winston was staring at Frankie. She was wearing a bikini.  
She mouthed the word "STOP."  
He immediately looked away. She smiled. Maya didn't even notice.  
"Why can't you spare me this torture and tell me who you kissed?"  
"It's a secret!"  
She looked over at Winston. Of course, he was in the same spot. The steps. He wasn't the best swimmer.  
Miles came back and looked at Winston. "You really should learn how to swim."  
"Whatever."  
Frankie smiled at him." You should. I could teach you."  
Winston smiled at this. "Okay."  
"Why do you listen to Frankie and not me?" Miles said.  
Maya looks at Miles like 'Shut up now' and he does.  
...…..BACK IN THE HOUSE.…...…...…...  
"Chewy?"  
"Yeah..huh….what?"  
Miles and Maya were still in the pool. Winston went inside to get something to eat. Frankie followed him.  
"Nevermind."  
"..Oh…okay."  
He walked over to the fridge and made a sad face.  
"There is nothing to eat."  
She walked over and hugged him.  
"…what?"  
"I'm glad you aren't sick anymore."  
"Me too."  
She kisses him on the lips and then goes back in the pool. He just stands there with a smile on his face.

"MILESSSSS! THERE IS NO FOOOOOODD!"  
"Winston, just order a pizza." He said walking into the house.  
"Fine."

"Hello. Yes. A large pepperoni pizza. Mhm. Yes."

"Miles, you're paying."  
Maya looked over at Miles and Winston. She came inside the house. Frankie followed Maya.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"We ordered a pizza."  
Frankie comes around the corner. "Oh, thank God. I'm starving."  
Winston smiles.

The pizza guy comes to the door. Miles goes to pay for it and Maya sits by the table. Winston takes the seat next to Frankie.  
While they are eating, Winston holds Frankie's hand under the table. She smiles at this.  
…..…AT SCHOOL..…...…...…...…  
At school, they passed by eachother in the hallway. They smiled at eachother, but Frankie was with her friends and Winston was with Miles. They both kept walking.

"I gotta go to class." Winston said.  
"I'll see you at lunch!" Miles yelled down the hall.

"Hey, Chewy."  
He turns around to see Frankie walking towards him. He looks around the hallway. Nobody is around.  
He hugs her and says "Hey."  
"So, Miles is really angry and frustrated now. He still can't find the boy. But he isn't going to. He doesn't think it was you."  
Winston smiles. "I missed you."  
"Chewy..I..I…"  
"What?"  
"I think I love you."  
Winston faints. He falls right on the floor. Frankie laughs. Somebody sees Winston on the floor and walks over.  
"..Uh…What's with him…."  
"Oh, uh…He's fine."  
...….

What do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Terrible? Review!

XoX

OstrichLover22 :)


End file.
